Sombras, la III Parte: La Reina de las Sombras viene a nosotros
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Portando La Oscuridad, La Hija de las Sombras llegaba/ oscuro el cabello, oscura la mirada, toda oscuridad emanaba/ más poderosa que las sombras mismas y por ella gobernada.
1. Cap24 El Juicio de las Almas dormidas

**El Juicio de las Almas dormidas**

"¡Hagan algo!", gritaba Vasilissa, en la privacidad de sus alojamientos.

"Rose está en las penumbras", dijo Sonja. "es vida por vida y ella lo sabía".

"Creímos que sería Rufus", susurró Janine, angustiada, "¡No otro imbécil Tarus de siglos atrás!".

"¿Quién esa otra Vasilissa Dragomir?", quería saber Zultana, "no la olvidemos. La salvó de ser quemada... ¡en qué maldito lugar pusieron su trono, por qué?".

"Porque... porque el primer Dragomir que reinó en estas tierras... dijo que allí había muerto alguien cercano para él. No habían registros o nada... No había tumba, ¿cierto?", susurró Vasilissa.

"¿Y habrá hecho el primer trono... del árbol en que la quemaron?", consultó Adrián, sin sarcasmo. Eso era más importante que todos.

"Necesitamos los registros", susurró Mazur, sacando su teléfono, "Miss Sage, necesitamos, urgente, todos los registros del emplazamiento actual de la corte. Desde el primer moroi y dhampir que pusieron su pie aquí, hasta... lo ocurrido hoy... ¿qué ocurrió hoy?, ¡Que un puto espectro apuñaló a mi hija en la Coronación de La Reina Vasilissa, eso pasó!... sí, espero... ¿a mi correo?, gracias, DIsculpa mi... no, no sabemos si mi Rossa saldrá de las penumbras una vez más".

* * *

Revisó la documentación y maldijo. Luego, volvió a leerla. "El primer rey se llamaba Roderick Dragomir, bueno, no Rey como tal sino que era el Jefe del Consejo de morois del Nuevo Mundo. Dragomir porque su madre, Vasilissa, era Dragomir. Nadie sabe quién era el padre. No le hicieron juicio por brujería. Sólo la quemaron... Roderick los obligó a nombrarlo Jefe, o los acusaba por lo de su madre muerta. A los otros 12 del Consejo de las Indias Occidentales.. uno por familia. Era inestable y en el Nuevo Mundo, la magia se condenaba a la hoguera. Así que los morois la ocultaron y usaron a los hijos que tuvieron con las nativas para su protección... éste es el lugar donde lo nombraron, donde quemaron a su madre, una inestable "_no declarada_". Los locales nunca supieron que la quemaron viva. Habrían cuestionado a estos recién llegados, tan pálidos y poco confiables".

"Es un sitio no consagrado", susurró Adrián.

"Peor que eso", explicó Mazur, "Vasilissa corrió hacia acá, un lugar sagrado para los nativos, esperando que lo respetaran. Pero lo mancillaron".

"Es una maldición", dijo Zultana, "mancillaron a los ancestros de esta tierra".

"Y son ellos quienes juzgarán a Rose. Salvó a Vasilissa y rompió el círculo de la eternidad que repetía el evento... No a una, a dos Vasilissa Dragomir, a dos usuarias. Las salvó, evitó sus muertes. Y ahora debe ser juzgada por su crimen. Porque se interpuso en la maldición...".

"Y recae sobre ella, ahora", finalizó Oksana.

* * *

Rose se vio nuevamente en el Mundo de las Penumbras. Pero no estaba sola. Comenzaban a llegar las sombras de los strigois muertos por su mano y aquellos muertos que le eran queridos. Era un juicio y ella, la acusada.

"¡Déjame posarme pesadamente en el mañana de tu alma! Recuerda cómo me apuñalaste en la flor de mi vida en Novosibirsk: ¡desespérate, por eso, y muere!", gritó Galina.

"¡Me posaré pesadamente en tu alma en el mañana, yo, Nathan, que morí en Novosibirsk! ¡Desespera y muere!". Oh, los strigoi de Rusia. Y ninguno la apreciaba. ¿Quién la defendería?.

"¡Ten ánimo, Rose, pues las almas agraviadas de los asesinados por ellos luchan por ti! Rose, los muertos por sus manos te dan fuerzas", Celeste, una de las guardianas muertas en la masacre de St. Vladimir.

"Duerme, Rose, duerme en paz, y despierta con alegría: ¡los ángeles buenos te guarden del daño de la oscuridad y las tinieblas! ¡Vive, y engendra una feliz raza de Reyes! Los Dragomirs muertos te piden que florezcas, y a nosotros contigo", Eric, Rhea y André... junto a la Vasilissa muerta tantos siglos atrás.

"Rose, esa mujer, la desdichada Anna que a su lado sólo conoció a las penumbras, la que jamás durmió una hora en paz vigilando sus sueños, ahora llena tu sueño de bendiciones: mañana acuérdate de mí, ¡Tú, alma tranquila, duerme con sueño tranquilo! ¡Sueña con éxito y la feliz victoria! La mujer que murió hace mucho reza por ti", ¡Anna Fyodorovna!.

"Morí para la esperanza antes de poder prestarle ayuda; pero anima tu corazón y no desmayes. Dios y los ángeles buenos luchan al lado de Rose Shadow kissed; y la oscuridad cae en la cima de todo su orgullo", ¡Ese era St. Vladimir, era seguro!.

"¡Sangrando y no culpable de generar su odio, despierta, y acaba tus días y esta sanguinaria batalla entre ustedes! ¡Acuérdate de Tatiana: ¡Tranquila alma sin agitación, despierta, despierta! ¡Ármate, lucha y vence, por el bien de nuestro mundo!", ¡Y esa era Tatiana Ivashkov!.

* * *

Rose no podía creerlo, ¡eso era un circo!, ¿o era producto de su mente alocada?, no sabía si estaba en el escenario de Ricardo III (ella actuó como Anna, su esposa, en la Universidad de Michigan) o si era verdad.

"¿Qué es la verdad, Rossa?, ¿qué es sino una forma de ver un hecho?, tu verdad puede ser la mentira de otros", Guldzel apareció a su lado y sonrió, "esto es un Juicio. Es saber si tienes o no el derecho de volver. Rompiste sus leyes pero rompiste la maldición de la muerte de Vasilissa en terreno consagrado".

"¿Qué sigue ahora,_ la Pluma de Ma'at_?", sarcástica, como siempre. "Tomamos literatura clásica".

"Eso explica porque te parece un teatro. Toma lo que conoces. Y cada uno es un personaje de tu vida o tu muerte".

"Los strigois...".

"¿Vivos o muertos?, ¿es tu duda?, no son lo uno o lo otro. Tú los mataste. Pero a Dimitri y a Sonja, los trajiste a la vida, de vuelta... ¿entonces, Rossa?, ¿cuál es su estado?, ¿porque ellos y no los otros strigoi?".

"No lo sabía. Y yo no puedo traerlos de vuelta, es un Usuario".

"¿Es en serio?, empuñaste la misma estaca y el efecto en Sonja sorprendió a todos, ¿entonces?".

"¡No podía arriesgarme!, ¿y si la mataba?".

"Nada de lo que es hecho fue hecho. Sí. Está hecho".

"Pero, ¿Y Vasilissa?, Vasilissa Dragomir, ¿el espectro?".

"Tú no has cambiado nada, Rossa. Había una maldición, sí y es la que rompiste, al ofrecerte en su lugar. Pero no revertiste su muerte, porque no estaba en tus manos hacerlo. Éste no es el juicio de Vasilissa, es el tuyo".

"¿Y gané o perdí?".

"Cada una de las muertes a tu haber serán examinadas, Rossa. También cada hecho en que estuviste involucrada, que generaron una consecuencia, positiva o negativa. Y deberás responder por ellos. Incluso el hecho de coronar a una Reina".

"Nadie puede pasar por el mundo sin generar una consecuencia. Aún cuándo no lo busqué, el nacer generó consecuencias en mi madre y padre".

"Pero esas decisiones no fueron tuyas. En las que tomaste decisiones son las que evaluarán. Y sí, será lo positivo contra lo negativo. Y la Pluma de Ma'at decidirá tu destino, sin mediar el Libro de los Muertos en este caso".

* * *

"¿Él te ha perdonado ya?", sonó la pregunta en el aire. Rose se sintió confusa. ¿Él?. "Tu huída trajo repercusiones. Dimitri Belikov fue transformado en strigoi por tu elección. ¿Él te ha perdonado ya?", volvieron a repetir.

"_Su amor se desvaneció_", susurró.

"Hablamos de perdón, no de amor. ¿Te ha perdonado ya?".

"No" y Rose cayó al suelo, llorando, "Nunca les he pedido perdón. A Lissa por hacerla Reina -todo partió al sacarla de la academia- a Dimitri por tener que buscarnos. A los muertos que he matado. A Tatiana, porque mi amor por Dimitri empujó a Natasha hasta la insanidad... Quizás no deba vivir. Quizás... nunca debiera haber nacido".

* * *

Las arengas de Ricardo III fueron perfectas!, gracias al autor.


	2. Cap25 El Vórtice de la Verdad

**El Vórtice de la Verdad**

"Mira en el vórtice del tiempo y dinos que ves, Shadow Kissed. Esto es lo que hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras nacido" y Rose miró. La muerte de Vasilissa, junto a sus padres. Natalie viviría, con su padre. Dimitri nunca llegaría. Nunca se volvería strigoi. Nunca renacería. Y moriría peleando. No tendría una tumba y su recuerdo se haría polvo. Nadie habría notado la masacre en casa Badica y en la noche de Navidad, una academia completa sería masacrada. Guardianes, morois y niños de ambas razas. Incluso Mason y Eddie y Jillian, la otra hija de Eric Dragomir. Spokane nunca ocurriría, pero no importaría ya. Sin que Rose viajara a Rusia, jamás habrían oído de los dones de Espíritu, dejando a Adrián -y a Sonja- a la deriva. Las Belikova anhelarían la vuelta de su hermano, sin saber que estaba muerto. Tatiana habría continuado reinando y los planes de sometimiento a los dhampirs, escalando hasta el inicio de una revolución, que terminaría en una guerra entre dhampirs y moroi, imposible de no notarse. Sí, Rufus no habría reinado, pero tras Tatiana, nadie más. Los strigoi se volcarían en la corte y su masacre arrojaría el conocimiento al mundo... 50 años después de su No-nacimiento, los moroi serían encerrados en guetos y las dhampirs, esterilizadas por los gobiernos para no generar ni uno más.

"¡Para, no más!, ¡pediré perdón y permiso si lo desean, pero detente!, no puedo permitir esto. Aún puede pasar... ¡por favor!".

"La decisión está tomada, Shadow Kissed Rose. Tus acciones a favor y tus acciones en contra se han sopesado. Has hecho un cambio -para bien y para mal-. Pero el mal que has causado ha sido inferior que el bien que has generado. Sí, aún puede pasar, ahora lo sabes. Si pasa y luchas por evitarlo, no será por tu causa. Si no lo haces, lo será. Pero tus buenas acciones han causado mejores reacciones. Sí, hay acciones que generaron reacciones negativas. Pero no son superiores a las positivas. Shadow Kissed Rose, puedes volver. Pero has de saber que no tendrás más perdón. No habrá más vuelta de las Penumbras para tí en el futuro. Ahora cierra los ojos y cumple tu destino al nacer".

* * *

Así fue como Rossa, Princesa Regente Dragomir, abrió los ojos al mundo que la esperaba. Y los vio a todos congregados. Apenas recordaba lo que vivió. Pero lo recordaba lo suficiente.

"Dimitri, te pido perdón. Si yo nunca hubiera tomado a Lissa de la Academia, tú nunca habrías caído en la masacre de St. Vladimir... ¿Lissa?, Su Majestad, al sacarte de la Academia, sellé tu destino de hoy. Te pido perdón... ¿Jillian?, te pido perdón por sacarte de la casa de tus padres... Si los he ofendido o alterado sus vidas, les pido perdón... ¿Anne, Baba?, los amo. Gracias por escogerme y permitirme nacer...".

"No hay nada que perdonar", dijo Dimitri, "si no hubieras huído ese día, mi vida habría acabado mucho tiempo antes. Iba a cazar a quienes mataron a Iván. Cuando me llamaron, tuve un giro en mi vida... Hiciste un cambio en mi vida, un cambio que agradeceré eternamente, Mi Roza".

"Te amo, Dimitri -y si no sientes nada por mí- entonces te dejaré ir para siempre".

"Una vez dije que no te amaba, un día demasiado cercano, pero demasiado lejano. No lo lamento, quiero que lo sepas. En ese momento eso era verdad... Pero ese sentimiento, esa incapacidad de sentir, se ha ido disipando, con el paso de los días... Día a día, he ido recordando cosas que había olvidado. Recordé que las encontré no ese día de la ventana, sino mucho antes. Recordé cómo diste vuelta mi mundo, le diste color. Cómo me hiciste cuestionar mis prioridades con tu lógica ilógica. Y cuándo te vi en el suelo, muerta, recordé que nunca permitiría a un strigoi tomar tu vida, como pretendían en la cueva en Montana... Elegí entregar mi vida por la tuya ese día y me la has devuelto con creces. Quizás no te amo como lo dije que lo hacía antes, pero te amo como me enamoré de tí en Portland, mucho antes de poder estar contigo al fin".

* * *

"¿Antes?, ¿Cuánto antes?", sospechó Vasilissa. No recordaba a Dimitri de ninguna parte, ¿o sí?.

"Desde que llegaron a Portland. Yo sospechaba que irían a Portland. Pero el grupo iba a otra velocidad e insistieron en Chicago, no sé con qué fundamentos. Así que me fui solo, usando mi propio dinero. Disfracé mi aspecto lo más que pude y las encontré un día, en el campus. Las vigilé, en espera del grupo de búsqueda... Y fuiste tú, Rose, quien me ofreció asilo un día, cuando, sin dinero, vagaba por el campus un día... ¡cómo no amarte!, me diste del poco dinero que tú tenías para poder irme".

"Nos mentiste, nos dijiste que te ibas a Moscú". Le recordó Vasilissa.

"Hay muchos Moscow en América, Su Majestad", le dijo Dimitri, "y es verdad. Nos reuniríamos con el equipo en una de esas ciudades y les convencí de ir conmigo... ustedes se habían cambiado ya de casa, pero no me costó encontrarlas... y esta vez, debería ir a ustedes con la verdad".

"Abogaste por Rose... ¡Ya la amabas!", saltó Vasilissa, "¡y te enamoraste de ella!, pero actuaste conforme en la Academia, donde la edad de consentimiento es 16, ¿cierto?, nada de eso fue ilegal, entonces, ¿cierto, Capitán Croft?".

"No hay acusación alguna, Su Majestad. Además, Su Alteza La Princesa Rossa es mayor de edad".

"¡Qué bien!, ¡qué romántico!", suspiró Vasilissa, "todo se ha encauzado al fin, ¡a tiempo para el primer Consejo!, ¿estás bien como para asistir, Rose?, puedo postergarlo, por razones obvias, pero...".

"Puedo, no estoy muerta, apenas atontada con todo lo pasado".

* * *

"Con todo respeto, Su Majestad", dijo Janine, "hubo una falla en el sistema de asignación de guardianes. Pero yo no moveré ni un dedo si se gradúan a los 16 años. Los prefiero afuera, con moroi que los anhelan que con royals que los maltratarán. 16 años ni siquiera es legal para trabajar en muchos Estados y deberán salir de una academia para entrar a una escuela, afuera".

"¿Qué falla, Capitán Croft?, ¿a qué se refiere Lady Janine?, ¿oh, no lo dije?, ¡que cabecita la mía!, los padres de mis hermanas serán llamados Lords y Ladies, como corresponde. Así que Lady Janine, ¿cuál falla?".

"Que todos los guardianes -incluyendo de la corte- fueron asignados a morois no reales. De hecho, muchos ya fueron notificados. Y los dos próximos cursos de cada academia, también".

"¡Vaya!, que gran falla. Pero nada que hacer, ¿cierto?, seguro algún ratoncito se comió algún cable, pobrecito", se encogió de hombros, como si no pareciera _importarle_, "Habrá que compensar a los royals... ¿la tercera generación, tal vez?".

"Pensábamos que pueden ofrecerles mejor sueldo", dijo Janine, "tal y como ocurre en el mundo real. Nadie cuestionaría a un guardián si se va a donde le paguen más. Todos lo hemos hecho, bueno, los que trabajan con jefes".

"No es mala idea, Milady. Trabájenlo con los Capitanes y conferencien con los Capitanes de las Academias... ¡algo habrá que hacer!, tal vez, revelar los salarios y así pueden decidir cuánto pagarles... ¡Véanlo ustedes!... ¿Y tengo Guardia o debo contratarlos?, ¡mejor los contrato!, ¿hay recursos, Lord Consejero Mazur?".

"Veremos que los tenga, Su Majestad, se lo aseguro. Además, Las Princesas Dragomir -Lady Jillian y la Princesa Regente-, necesitan un Guardián cada una".

"Me puedo guardar solita", masculló Rose.

"Claramente no", dijo Vasilissa, quitándole importancia a sus reclamos, "les buscaremos uno indicado a cada una, si hay algún disponible... si no, les pagaremos mejor...".

"¿Quién tiene a Dimitri, Meredith, Serena y Eddie?", consultó Rose, "cualquiera de ellos puede quedar con Jill, también Cristian y Adrián requieren uno, pobrecitos... Y los otros Príncipes, supongo, no sé... ¡que se yo!, hagamos un listado y veamos quién es el más indicado, según cuánto les paguen... yo no puedo pagarle a nadie, no tengo nada", reconoció.

"Tendrás una asignación como Princesa Regente Dragomir, por supuesto, al igual que Jillian", dijo Vasilissa, "y a un Guardián".

"Que pueda pagar, obvio y si no, no", dijo Rose, enérgicamente.

* * *

Ibrahim y Janine se miraron, tristemente. El alejar a Rose de su padre, significó el no tener acceso al dinero que él tenía. Janine nunca tuvo demasiado, pagar la academia la dejaba con apenas dinero, mes a mes.

"Mi suegro, Mustafá"; comenzó Zultana, "conoció a un hombre inglés, quien le habló de haber creado un fideicomiso en favor de sus hijos y descendientes. Ellos sólo podrían acceder a las ganancias, para que muchas generaciones pudieran gozarlo... una de las beneficiarias se espera sea una gran Reina Consorte cuando su Príncipe se convierta en Rey... y Mustafá hizo lo mismo, para sus propios hijos y descendientes... Generación a generación, ese fondo ayudó a los Mazur y cuando naciste y tu madre decidió criarte sola, decidí tomar la situación en mis manos... Tu madre, Rossa, pagó tu academia mes a mes. Y yo puse ese mismo dinero en un fondo a tu nombre. Esperaba que lo recibieras a los 18 años, pero han pasado tantas cosas, que fue postergándose. Yo soy quien actúa como albacea ahora, cuando me vaya al sueño de la muerte, será tu padre".

"¿Quiere decir que soy rica?", dudó Rose.

"Tienes un millón de dólares en tu cuenta, Rossa", le dijo Zultana, "me ocupé personalmente de que llegara a esa cantidad, para que inicies tu vida con buen pie".

"Tu madre y Yo pondremos lo mismo", dijo Ibrahim, "eres mi hija y es hora que me dejes demostrártelo".

"¡Gracias!", dijo Rose, con lágrimas en los ojos, "prometo que haré que me dure lo máximo".

* * *

Vasilissa estaba pensativa. No podía llegar y ofrecer si no sabía de cuánto dinero contaba o si le quedaba algo. Y eso la apenaba. En verdad, no tenía idea del estado financiero de los Dragomirs. Ni del trono o nada, ¡había tanto por saber!.

Adrián tampoco tenía mucha idea. Había recibido de su tía una buena herencia, pero no había mirado bien los detalles. Sabía que su padre recibía dinero por su rol como Príncipe Ivashkov y que pasaría a él, pero no lo había confirmado. Ya le había pasado dinero, que Mazur le había devuelto, con intereses, la transferencia estaba allí, en su cuenta.

"Lord Consejero Mazur, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer... hay que revisar tantas cosas de la Reina Tatiana, sus finanzas, leyes pendientes, leyes obsoletas... dividiré las funciones, entre mi gente de confianza, obvio... ¡que llamen a las Princesas Ariana, Marcella y Ava!, quédate, Adrián y tú, Rose... ¿dónde está Cristian?, ¡Adrián, llama a tu madre, por supuesto!, Lady Daniella es ahora la Princesa Tarus", sonrió con una sonrisa de 1000 kw, "Y Christian puede reemplazar al Príncipe Ozera, si éste no puede".

"Cuando se casen, Lord Ozera será no sólo Príncipe Consorte, sino Príncipe Ozera", dijo Lord Mazur, "el hijo mayor sería Príncipe o Princesa Dragomir en su mayoría de edad y el segundo, Príncipe o Princesa Ozera, tras su padre. Los siguientes deberán escoger su filiación, de preferencia Dragomir, por su escasez".

"¿Es en serio?", se sorprendió Vasilissa, "¿así fue con La Reina Ekaterina?, ¿estará aún en la corte?, ¿es por eso que La Reina Tatiana nunca se casó?".


	3. Cap26 ¿La Reina Niña?

**¿La Reina Niña?**

El Consejo se reunió al fin. La Reina Ekaterina también asistiría, pues quería brindar su apoyo y verlas en acción a las nuevas Princesas, Rose y Daniella.

"Su Majestad, Princesas y Príncipes, Lord Consejero, Lady Janine, Capitanes, creo que todos nos conocemos... ¡Ah, obvio!; bueno, El Lord Consejero y Lady Janine, Capitana General; son los padres de la Princesa Regente, así que serán conocidos así en forma vitalicia, me pase lo que me pase... puedo, no sé, morir de aburrimiento o que se yo. Hoy es una ocasión feliz. No sólo mi hermana ha vuelto a nosotros, sino que, además, nos reuniremos a hablar de cosas serias. Necesitamos saber el real estado de nuestro Reino. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Leyes, finanzas, planes de estudio, todo. Así que dividiremos las áreas y me reportarán a mí, obviamente... Lord Consejero Mazur, tome las finanzas... Lady Janine, por su experiencia, la formación de las academias, Princesa Rossa, los planes académicos... anduvimos en 3 Universidades y sabes que hace falta... y que sobra, Capitanes, las asignaciones y sueldos y grados, Lord Ozera", le sonrió a Cristian, "que no haya imbéciles jugando a la Maná, los prefiero aprendiendo a defenderse. Háblalo con Dimitri... ¿Adrián?, Usuarios. Hay en todas partes... ¡ve a todas partes!, parte por el área psiquiátrica de Tarasov... allí enviamos a Lady Avery, su hermano y guardián... Pueden haber más, encerrados sin saber que son. Que Miss Karp te ayude... Princesa Daniella", le sonrió, "protocolos" y así fue dándoles áreas de investigación. Deberían escarbar hasta el mínimo detalle. Nadie estaría de vago, por un largo tiempo. 

Fue a los pocos días del Consejo que los royals comenzaron a notar... ¡que no estaban sus guardianes!, sí, los habían en la corte... pero cuando salían... ¡nadie se ocupaba de ir con ellos!. Podía ser la confusión de las fechas, pero ya todo iba rearmándose.

* * *

Lord Nathan iba rezongando en la calle, con su hermano recién llegado, Lord Randall, quién vio su asignación cortada con la abrupta muerte de su tía, Albacea de la herencia del abuelo Ivashkov y de su padre. Pero Nathan tampoco tenía acceso. Se lo habían revocado esa misma muerte... ¡Ahora estaba en manos del Príncipe Ivashkov!, Adrián. Obviamente.

Por la otra vereda iba Rose, caminando rápidamente, las manos llenas de papeles y cosas, que llevaba casi descuidadamente. Cada tanto, alguien la detenía y ella, cortésmente, se detenía a conversar.

"¿Esa chica dhampir, quién es?", se interesó Randall.

"No podrás pagarle, hermano", masculló, "es la hija de Mazur con la Guardiana Hathaway y están demasiado orgullosos de ella... oirás mucho de ella si te quedas, es quien coronó a la Reina niña Dragomir".

"¿No es quien mató a nuestra tía?, ¿qué hace en las calles?".

"Fue Lady Ozera, la hermana de Lukas. Aparentemente, lo hizo por un dhampir, ¿lo creerías?, mordido por strigois, transformado a dhampir, ese Belikov o algo así..."

"¿Dimitri Belikov, mi muchacho Dimitri?", se volvió Randall a su hermano.

* * *

"¿Tienes un hijo dhampir?, un momento, ¿ese guardián es tu hijo, Belikov?".

"4 hijos, el único muchacho... ¿qué fue eso de que fue mordido y ahora no es strigoi?".

"La Reina Niña -así la llamaban, despectivamente, los más conservadores y recalcitrantes- lo restauró o algo así, con una magia rara, la del santo ese".

"¿Y ahora sirve a la Niña Dragomir?, ¿sí?"

"Dicen que más le sirve a la hija de Mazur", murmuró, "si me entiendes".

"¿La muchacha dhampir que me mostraste?, es bonita. Le reconozco el gusto... exótica... un bocadito".

* * *

"¿Te refieres a La Princesa Regente Dragomir, muchacho Ivashkov?", llegaba La Reina Ekaterina, caminando sola y muy cómoda, "sí, la misma, ¿cierto, Lord Nathan?, tú estabas allí. Ah, claro, quien juró fue tu muchacho, El Príncipe Adrián", sonrió, traviesa, quitándose años de encima, "será una gran Princesa, si la dejan, ¿cierto?", miró a Nathan, que asintió, "ahora, ¿qué es eso de que el Guardián Belikov es tu hijo?, ¿te oí bien?".

"Sí, es mi hijo".

"¿Reconocido?".

"¿Qué?", saltó Nathan.

"En la antigua usanza, un dhampir de la sangre real del Rey o Reina saliente es quien integra La Guardia del nuevo Rey... la Joven Reina Dragomir gusta de tradiciones en donde se respeta a nuestros dhampirs... Lamentablemente, eso ha decaído tanto, pero he estado buscando por aquí y por allá, para otorgarle alguno nacido de nuestra familia... ¡deben haber tantos, abandonados por allí!".

"Dimitri Belikov Ivashkov, así se llama... cada uno de mis hijos, desde Sonja a Viktoria... Su abuela me obligó o me echaban a patadas... en Baia, todos los dhampirs llevan el nombre de sus padres" masculló.

* * *

"¿Quién es esa niña dhampir de la que todo el mundo habla?", se acercó una vieja dama, toda sedas y joyas.

"La hija de Mazur, Rossa", explicó La Reina Ekaterina a la dama, "es su hija con Janine, Milady Mazur".

"Ah, RoseMarie Hathaway, ¿cómo que es hija de Mazur?, ¿no es, acaso, hija de mi Tony?", dudó la dama, "siempre dijo que su primera hija se llamaría como yo y cuando vi a su joven guardiana con la niña, lo supe. Le decía Rose y lo supe, RoseMarie, así que corregí los papeles".

"¡Pero RoseMarie!, cambiaste el nombre de la niña sin consultar a su madre", le recriminó la Reina Emérita .

"¡Le decía Rose! ¿qué iba a creer?".

"Entonces oíste mal. Es Rossa, Rossa Mazur, Rossa como su abuela... ¡vaya lío que armaste!, además, si realmente hubieras creído que era tu nieta, le habrías dado tu apellido!".

"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡es dhampir!, ¡cómo habría podido!", se defendió la vieja dama.

"Su padre le dio su nombre... ¡La Reina la llama hermana y la coronó como Princesa Regente Dragomir, en nombre de su pequeña hermana!, ¿qué acaso te daba vergüenza?, ¡Su madre salvó a tu hijo de morir!", estalló la Reina.

"¡Era su misión, para eso nació!".

* * *

La multitud se congregó en torno a ellos. La discusión había escalado de ser personal a ser el tema de todos. Morois, guardianes, royals y dhampirs oían sin poner freno a su curiosidad. Los hermanos Szelsky -La Princesa Ariana y su hermano- llegaban presurosos, para calmar a su deslenguada madre. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"¡Madre!" gritó La Princesa, "¡ya basta!, lo hecho fue hecho".

"¿Qué es eso de la que la niña de tu guardiana es ahora una Princesa, Anthony?, ¿que acaso se casó con el hijo de Eric Dragomir, El Príncipe André?".

"La Reina Dragomir tiene una hermana de sangre -La Princesa Jillian-, que es llamada Lady Jillian hasta que cumpla 18 años", explicó pacientemente La Princesa Ariana, "ella es sólo hija del difunto Eric... Rossa, -La Princesa Rossa- es un extraño tema. La Reina tiene el Don de Espíritu y se vinculó con Rossa en la muerte de ésta, en el accidente".

"¿Cómo San Vladimir?, ¿salvó a esa niña de la muerte?".

"Fue mutuo, se salvaron la una a la otra, madre... los antiguos estatutos...", comenzó Lord Szelsky.

"El vínculo las une, no en la sangre, pero es más profundo, lo entiendo. Haciendo a la niña de Janine su hermana... pero, ¿coronarla? ¿no es preferible la otra niña de Eric?".

"No. Preferimos a Rossa", insistió Ariana, molesta. "La conocemos. A su madre. A su padre. Ellas son heroínas y no de nombre. Rossa es llamada la Heroína de Montana y no por gusto. Y Rossa será una gran Princesa".

* * *

"Estos tiempos modernos"; masculló la dama, "Reinas niñas, Princesas que no lo son, Reinas asesinadas a sangre fría, Príncipes que buscan la muerte de Princesas... ¿Por qué mejor no somos democracia?, miren a Francia, guillotinan a sus reyes y son república turística; a Rusia, los fusilan y son potencia... Y cada uno usa su pasado como souvenir..." y se fue, mascullando. Sus hijos la miraron y movieron la cabeza. No podían pedirle cambiar. Siempre fue así.

"¡Se acabó el circo, chop chop, gente!", se oyó al fondo. Oh, Rose, obviamente. Fue empujando a todos hasta que se movieran y chocó directamente con la vieja dama. Las dos mujeres -que una vez compartieron el nombre- no podían ser más diferentes. "¿Cómo pude pensar que eras hija de mi hijo, al verte?, ¡eres de piel oscura!".

"¿Oscura?, ah, claro, mi padre es turco. Debe ser ese el cliché... ¿y usted, señora... es?".

"¡La Princesa Viuda Szelsky!". Rose la miró con curiosidad. Tenía los ojos verdes de otras familias, probablemente Ivashkov o Dashkov. Ellos, probablemente. La piel, antaño aterciopelada, ahora estaba arruinada. El pelo forzosamente teñido. Cargada de joyas. Apretaba el bastón con fuerza.

"¿Hija de quién me creyó?, ¿de Lord Szelsky?, y levantó la mirada hacia ellos, que observaban atónitos. "¿es en serio?, ¡él es gay y está casado, al fin!".

"¡Qué!".

"Señora, ¿su Alteza, su Gracia?, yo lo sé desde niña... ¡Todos lo saben aquí!, el Lord Consort Szelsky es un buen tipo y muy divertido!, ¿qué no lo sabía?", miró a Lord Szelsky, quién hizo un gesto como de aceptación y le tiró un beso "¡Yo me voy!, Señora Princesa Viuda, Princesa Ariana"; que se acercaba con su hermano, "Lord Nathan y eh... ¿tú quién eres?" miró a Randall.

* * *

"Lord Randall Ivashkov", se inclinó éste. Ella lo miró, curiosamente, sin reconocer el nombre, "tal vez conoces a mi hijo, Dimitri Belikov Ivashkov"

"¿Eres el padre de mi camarada?, ¿un royal Ivashkov?", arrugó la nariz.

"Es mi hermano, Lord Randall", lo presentó Nathan, a desgana.

"¿Dimitri es primo de Adrián?" y se giró, aturdida y salió gritando como loca, "¡Dimitri!, ¡Camarada!, ¡Adrián es tu primo y nunca me lo dijiste!" y se alejó, sorprendiéndolos.

"Sí, esa es la nueva Princesa Dragomir, este mundo está patas arriba", masculló la anciana dama, alejándose. Esta vez, nadie la detuvo.


	4. Cap27 Obsolescencias no Programadas

**Obsolescencias no Programadas**

Así como ella, ícono del pensamiento tradicional -obsoleto, dirían muchos- muchos otros comenzaron a atacar a Vasilissa y a su reinado, que lentamente iban desgarrando las envejecidas capas que los protegían del sol y de los nuevos tiempos.

* * *

Y todo partió en el baile de Final del Verano, el de mayor lujo y ostentación de todo el calendario social. No podía no hacerse, pero Ibrahim le hizo notar a Vasilissa que habían deudas impagas de bailes anteriores... y eso significaban años de intereses acumulados. La Reina Tatiana tenía el hábito de estrenar guardarropa y joyería nueva, a cargo del... como decirlo, ¿aporte?, ¿viático?, ¿comisión?, ¿impuestos?, ¿diezmo?, lo que fuera, que pagaban los morois que querían seguir siendo considerados morois y tener acceso a sus regalías (alimentadores, escuelas y guardianes). Sus joyas -según su testamento- eran personales, regalo de su padre, el difunto Príncipe Ivashkov cuando ella fue coronada; de La Reina Ekaterina; de los otros 12 Principados y compradas por ella misma. Teóricamente, vivía al día, pero el tamaño de sus legados era alarmante. Dejó en un fideicomiso las joyas, para ser prestadas a las mujeres Ivashkov -contra depósito de un valor simbólico no reembolsable, que iba a un fondo muy extraño- y el fideicomiso no podría ser deshecho. Su dinero se dividió entre sus sobrinos y primos favoritos, nada para sus acreedores. No había nada que pudiera rescatarse para pagar las deudas. Ibrahim podía hacer algunos manejos y era todo. Usar el dinero no nominado en diversas cuentas fantasmas y del fideicomiso en contra del valor incalculable de la joyería. Pero aún así, no sería suficiente. Vasilissa casi llegó a llorar con la información. No podía, simplemente, suspender el baile. Tampoco revelar el desfalco y estafa cometidos por la difunta Reina Moroi.

"Más austero, menos horas, aprovechar las horas de luz", sugería Rose, apretando su mano, "controlar la cantidad de invitados... siempre se pierde mucha comida en estas cosas... en la academia, los dhampirs comimos por días tras los bailes", Vasilissa se volvió a ella, los ojos como platos.

"¿Cómo así?".

"Siempre nos critican que comemos el doble, pero si las porciones son tan mínimas, entonces, comemos normal... quedaba mucha comida y Kirova no permitía que se tirara... o se diera a los morois, que con sus sentidos más agudos notarían que no era fresca. Así que fue a los guardianes y novicios. Y de allí hacia abajo, nivel por nivel".

"¿Eso... era normal?, ¿que la comida... menos fresca fuera a ustedes?, ¿Rose?"; le apretó la mano, "¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... Rose... en casa de mis padres, cuando no estabas con nosotros... ¿también todos comían así?, ¿de las... sobras de nuestra mesa?, ¿los guardianes, las personas que trabajaban allí?, ¿todos eran tratados así?".

"Yo era novicia de una academia. Sería tu guardiana, debía conocer el funcionamiento real".

"¡Contéstame, por favor!, ¿era así?".

"Sí", susurró Rose, mirando a su padre, quien asintió. Era duro, pero La Reina debía saber lo mal que eran tratados. "Tus padres eran buena gente, pero cuando se mezclaban y era a menudo, sólo nos quedaban las sobras. Yo no tenía permitido estar en la sala, ¿recuerdas?, sobre todo en presencia de royals... Es por eso que dejé de ir...".

"¿Y todos estos años... te lo habías guardado?, ¿cuidándome, protegiéndome y pasando hambre, Rose?, ¡cómo fui tan ciega!, ¡cómo no lo vi!; estuvimos solas casi dos años y... me lo ocultaste, ¿cierto?, cada gota de sangre menos te hacía débil, pero nunca dijiste nada. Me diste la comida de tu boca. Te vestiste con la misma ropa, que casi parecía rota y todo para que yo estuviera cómoda... Ya te han intentado atacar dos veces, suerte que las armas de fuego están bajo control aquí... Y ese baile, que debo hacerlo... ¿qué hago con él?".

* * *

"Como en el mundo real, Lissa. Por mérito. Una nueva Reina, nuevas reglas. Los 12 Principados y sus herederos directos, obvio. Personeros que han influído,como los investigadores del asesinato de Tatiana, médicos que han hecho buen trabajo, dignatarios. Los Capitanes de las Academias, quizás algún alumno senior destacado de cada academia...".

"Uno que otro empresario, dispuesto a hacer méritos para ser invitado", sugirió Ibrahim, "magnates, que puedan solventar las obras sociales con descuento de sus impuestos. Personeros... y...".

"¡Un Baile de Caridad, o una subasta!", saltó Rose, "lo veíamos siempre, en los campus. Partamos con los horribles muebles de La Reina Tatiana, como aliciente".

"¿De qué?", dudó Vasilissa.

"Para continuar financiando las obras sociales de la difunta Reina, obvio", dijo Ibrahim, "bien manejado, se podía renegociar la deuda, eliminando intereses, basta con saber bien en qué consistió la deuda".

"¿Obras sociales?, ¿La Reina hizo obras sociales?".

* * *

"Mantuvo a los vagos de su familia", dijo Ibrahim, "pero podemos hacer el bien usado su nombre. Está muerta. Fue asesinada. Dejémosla donde está. Hay comunidades que se beneficiarían de esto. No sólo academias. Grupos sociales. Crear un fondo de becas, que permitan el acceso a las academias de más morois. Pero estos bailes deben recaudar dinero. Y mucho. Al revertir la deuda, revertimos la historia".

"Si no fueron invitados, una donación para la subasta les permite el acceso", sugirió Rose, "todos quieren criticarte. Pero no podrán entrar si no pagan... elegantemente, claro. Tarus y Ozera de los primeros. Y Nathan y su hermano Randall. Sólo debes extender la invitación a Daniella y Adrián. Los demás vendrán para poder tener de qué hablar hasta el siguiente baile... ¿no crees que Navidad es demasiado frío y cerca?".

* * *

Cuando se reveló el giro del baile de final de verano, muchos creyeron que sería un fracaso, pero las invitaciones se confirmaron rápidamente y los cupos disponibles se pelearon como si ellos fueran una jauría hambrienta... Y misteriosamente, parte de las joyas obsequiadas por la difunta Reina llegaron donadas para la gran subasta, para el financiamiento de sus obras de caridad... ¿las había?, obvio, sino, por qué el baile.

Era la primera visita de Jillian a la corte, tras La Coronación. Iría con sus padres, Lord John y Lady Emily Mastrano y se hospedaría en la Casa Mazur, que Ibrahim había conseguido a un muy conveniente valor. Aunque el ceremonial indicaba que las Princesas solteras no usaban tiaras, ambas -Jillian y Rose- las usarían, pues correspondía a sus dignidades Reales.

El gran salón estaba rutilante. Impecable. Un banquetero había sido contratado por Ibrahim para controlar los elevados costos. Reemplazaron muchos elementos por otros de fuerte sabor, que saciaban de mejor manera. No iban a comer, era claro. Iban a desembolsar dinero. La invitación no era gratis.

* * *

Las donaciones; muebles, joyería y algunos elementos de vestuario, estaban en exhibición. Cristián donó todas las joyas de su tía Natasha, pidiendo que fuera algo anónimo. Pero todo lo era, así que no había problemas.

La subasta fue un éxito. Todos los objetos alcanzaron precios elevados y cambiaron de manos, como quien se cambia de guantes. La joyería fue muy peleada, sobre todo por los magnates, que podían pelearlas dólar a dólar en contra de los royals. La recaudación, para las obras de caridad que mantenía la difunta Reina, alcanzó el millón 800 mil dólares. Y Adrián ofreció la diferencia para cerrar en 2 millones, para hacer un mejor trabajo social. Sólo él sabía cuánto heredó. Sólo él -El Príncipe Ivashkov- tuvo acceso al fideicomiso, que lo enfermó de ira. Su tía bien amada no era la mujer que decía ser, frente a él.


	5. Cap28 Fuegos cruzados

**Fuegos cruzados**

La nota discordante y que casi causó una tragedia, fue el ataque directo a Jillian. Adrián y Dimitri conversaban, cuando la vieron desaparecer tras un pilar. De inmediato saltaron sus alarmas. Corrieron tras los secuestradores y lograron detenerlos, no antes que uno le clavara un puñal a la niña. Dimitri llamó a gritos a La Guardia y Adrián se abocó en sanarla, haciéndola reaccionar.

Fue claro de que Jillian corría un peligro mortal en la corte y fue evidente cuando Adrián la sacó en brazos, el blanco vestido manchado de sangre y ella muy pálida, rumbo a un salón, en donde los médicos invitados corrieron a atenderla.

Vasilissa dio por finalizada la velada, muy elegantemente. Dio órdenes de vigilar a todos los invitados con mucha discreción y corrió con su hermana, otra más que casi muere por ella.

* * *

"Jill no puede volver a St Vladimir", Dijo Rose, tomando su mano, "debe ir a un lugar seguro".

"¿Por qué ella y no yo... o tú?".

"Somos fuertes, tú y yo. Ella es apenas una niña. Tiene 16 años. Será mejor que movamos a todos los Mastrano de su lugar... las personas siempre buscan una casa mejor, ¿cierto?".

"Entonces... ¿otra escuela, otra casa?, ¿y qué más?, ¿otro nombre?".

"Sólo hasta que se resuelva. Te dieron la herramienta. El quórum corona y quita del trono. Pero si no existe, nadie puede usarla más... debemos proteger a Jill... ¿Adrián?, ¿puedes llamar a Sidney y pedirle que busque alguna buena escuela donde Jill crezca y sea feliz?, necesita un séquito... que vaya con ella a todas partes... ¿puedes asignarle a Eddie?, puede ser un hermano o un primo o algo así e ir en la misma escuela. Obtuvo muy buenas calificaciones y disfrutaría la escuela".

"Sidney dice que hay una niña, edad similar, que quiere salir de una comunidad y podría ir con ella", dijo Adrián, al teléfono, "se llama Angélique. Tiene 17 años... ¿sí?, buscará una escuela internado para todos, en que haya cupos disponibles... gracias, Sidney", se sonrojó, haciendo sonreír a Rose.

Así fue como Jillian Mastrano fue enviada, por su propia seguridad, a una escuela al otro lado del país, con Eddie, la niña llamada Angelique, Adrian y Sydney, que también aprovecharía la estadía en la escuela. Adrián hizo un giro brutal y nombró a su primo dhampir -Dimitri- como Príncipe Regente Ivashkov en su nombre, para no recargar a su madre. O eso Dijo.

* * *

También estaba el tema de que Vasilissa quería ir a la Universidad. Era joven, moderna y quería un futuro. Pero las postulaciones a la Universidad de Pensilvania estaban cerradas ya y en Lehigh le dieron la opción de tomar clases pre universitarias, para preparar su ingreso en el próximo otoño. Un año no era tanto, ¿cierto?.

Rose también vivó cambios. Tomando clases también en Lehigh, se vio algo obligada al tema de Ciencias Políticas, pero descubrió que las Finanzas y las Políticas Públicas eran su fuerte. Dhampir, hija de padres adinerados (y mucho), Princesa Regente. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para ser sólo Rose... Además, el Príncipe Regente Ivashkov (a veces creía oír a la difunta Reina revolcándose en su tumba, de rabia y asombro. Sí, probablemente era cierto, ¿y que?) la asediaba, con flores y chocolates y donuts. Muchas donuts. Y chocolates.

* * *

Todo era nuevo en la corte, con una Reina de 18 años, su quórum tenía apenas 16 años y su Princesa Regente cumpliría 19 en esos días. ¡El cumpleaños de Rose en marzo!, ¿cómo se le había pasado?, así que le iba a organizar una celebración a su altura, pero Rose se opuso. Prefería que los invitados juntaran dinero para otra velada de caridad, en pro de las Academias... y de allí surgió la idea. El Baile de la Princesa Dragomir quedó al final como el Baile de Rossa. Porque El Baile de La Rosa era propiedad intelectual de Mónaco. Y sería con invitación pagada, pues era a beneficio. Mejor dicho, se pagaba el asiento en la cena.

Nuevamente se dejaron ver las joyas regaladas por la difunta Reina a sus más cercanos, joyas pagadas por todos ellos. Nuevamente los magnates compraron las mejores ubicaciones, cerca de la mesa de La Reina y los invitados de Rose. Y nuevamente, se obtuvo una importante cantidad, que iría en la mejora de los baños de las academias. Alcanzaría apenas. Pero era un logro inicial. Se revelaría el costo de cada operación y con esto, el real estado de las Academias.

* * *

Janine y Rose tomaron el tema de su gente muy en serio. Con las asignaciones cambiadas, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar. La solución a todos los casos (siempre royals), fue, págenles más. Porque los morois que se vieron de improviso con guardianes no supieron qué hacer con ellos. Dónde hospedarlos, como coordinarse, cómo sustentarlos. No era tan fácil como lo hacían ver. Sí -les pagaba el Consejo- pero el hospedaje y comidas y traslados eran cuenta el moroi. Y muchos debieron finalizar sus contratos, dejándolos disponibles para una nueva asignación. Pero otros morois lo aprovecharon y se cambiaron a otras áreas, gracias al apoyo de sus guardianes. Podían optar a mejores trabajos, sabiéndolos cerca. Y los royals, por su arrogancia, perdían opciones.

* * *

Dimitri debía enterrar a Iván, al fin. Sus cenizas estaban listas para ello -mucho tiempo atrás- así que viajó solo a Rusia. Debía enterrar su pasado. Fue atacado por strigois, en revancha por lo de Galina... y no pasó nada. De hecho, los strigois se quejaron de que su sangre era ácida y agria y la escupieron... segundos antes de que Dimitri los matara.

Llegó a Baia con las cenizas y las echó al manantial, en donde buscó la caja que Iván le mencionara a Rose.

"Te esperaba", susurró una voz a su oído y él sonrió, "estás libre ahora. ¿Has recuperado tu corazón?", Dimitri asintió, "no la dejes ir" y Dimitri abrió la caja. Adentro, había un simple anillo de compromiso. Cuando Iván era muy joven, se enamoró de Sonia, la mayor de las hermanas de Dimitri. Y tomó el anillo de su abuela, para proponerle matrimonio. Ella, muy suavemente, se lo devolvió... Ya estaba embarazada de Paul. Entonces Iván y Dimitri hicieron un pacto. El primero en comprometerse tendría el anillo. Y ahora, era de Dimitri. Iván le había dado su bendición. Y se había ido en paz.


	6. Cap29 Bombas de construcción masiva

**Bombas de construcción masiva**

La información de que la sangre de Dimitri intoxicó a los strigoi los llevó a analizar nuevamente el tema de Espíritu, en manos de Sonya Karp Tanner, ya casada con su Mikhail. ¿Era posible la inmunidad?, ¿era posible evitar ser transformado?, no la muerte, pero sí la transformación?.

* * *

Y Adrián soltó otra bomba. Lo había contactado una Usuario. Quería ayuda para restaurar a su hermana, transformada poco tiempo atrás. Olive había sido rescatada y tuvo un intenso romance con Neil, el Guardián de Adrián... Olive había quedado embarazada. Esto fue mantenido en estricto secreto. Olive huyó, pero Neil la encontró y estaba con ella, que estaba angustiada. Pero él tenía otros problemas. habían intentado secuestrar a Sidney, ¡por su propia gente! y fue acusada de- bueno-, llevarse bien con los hijos de la noche (moroi y dhampirs). El asunto con ella era que -bueno- estaba más que alejada de sus usos y costumbres. Una _Wicca _la entrenaba en la brujería. Sidney iba en camino de ser una _bruja _y una muy buena. Sus magias combinadas la salvaron de un destino aterrador: ser _Reeducada _con métodos que dejaban a La Inquisición como un paseo por el parque.

Así que Adrián tomó un camino drástico. Y le propuso que se casaran. Le gustara a quien le gustara. Porque ellos se gustaban y mucho. Rose y Dimitri fueron sus testigos -en Las Vegas- en una escapada de la que nadie supo. Sólo así podría llevarla a la corte, si todo se volvía oscuro, más de lo que estaba.

* * *

En medio del sol, Jillian Mastrano floreció. ¿Creerían que se enamoró de Eddie?, el fiel Eddie -siempre tan correcto- llegó al corazón de la tímida muchacha, haciéndola florecer. También la amaba. También fue un poco como Dimitri, su ídolo e intentó controlar sus sentimientos. Pero el amor es más fuerte. Y cuando Jillian llamó a Lissa, ofreciéndole renunciar a todo por amor, Lissa casi organizó una fiesta de compromiso para ellos. ¡WOW!; la Princesita del joven Guardián se enamoró.

* * *

El amor estaba en el aire. Pero a ella no le llegaba la pregunta con la que soñaba. ¿Esperaría a su graduación de la Universidad?, ¿a sus 21 años?, ¿cuándo le crecieran las bolas?, Jillian estaba enamorada de su joven Guardián, Dimitri estaba muy cerca de arrodillarse ante Rose, ¡Adrián se había casado en Las Vegas!, ¿y ella?. ¿O acaso es La Reina la que ofrece matrimonio?. ¡Qué confuso!. Era muy joven, pero necesitaba esa estabilidad que él le daba.

Sospechaba que ocurriría en su cumpleaños 19, en el lejano noviembre, pero no ocurrió. ¿Acaso no la amaba?, sí, creía que sí. Entonces era cuestión de madurez, claro, debía tenerlas aún muy chicas.

* * *

Ese curso llegaría al fin para todos. Jillian volvería a su casa, Vasilissa y Rose darían los exámenes de pre-admisión al terminar sus cursos preuniversitarios. Y un nuevo cumpleaños de Rose, El Baile de Rossa, se acercaba. Como en la vez anterior, habría una subasta. Esta vez, mejoraría la calefacción de las Academias, congeladores durante los fríos inviernos.

* * *

En la mañana del 21 de marzo, un nervioso Dimitri llamaba a la puerta de la Casa Mazur. Llevaba una pequeña caja en su bolsillo. Y una propuesta de eternidad en sus labios. Habló con los padres de Rose, antes de que la despertaran (ellos dos no vivían juntos) y después, una emocionada Janine despertó a su hija, con el mejor regalo posible en ese día de su cumpleaños.

Dimitri se arrodilló ante ella, sacó la caja y la abrió, ofreciéndole el anillo y su corazón. "El corazón del Manantial le llamamos, Iván y yo", dijo, "el primero en encontrar el amor lo ofrendaría a quien amaba... Él lo supo. Él nos bendijo, a tí y a mí. Cásate conmigo, Roza. Hazme el hombre más feliz sobre esta tierra y en todas las otras".

* * *

Ese día, en el baile, un orgulloso y emocionado Lord Consejero Mazur anunció que su hija -La Princesa Regente Dragomir- había dado el sí al Príncipe Regente Ivashkov... y lanzó otra bomba más. Su esposa -Lady Janine- había pasado la primera etapa y ahora podían anunciar que estaba de 3 meses de embarazo.

Vasilissa no podía creerlo. ¡Rose estaba comprometida!. ¡Al fin ocurriría!. Y se volvió a Cristian, con una pregunta en sus ojos.

"Aún tienes 19 y yo recién 20, amor... No tengo nada que darte. Pero en un año, Mi Reina -y si me aceptas entonces- te lo podré ofrecer"; oh, el Fideicomiso Ozera, ¡claro!, Cristian vivía de una asignación, que originalmente manejaba Natasha. A los 21 años, sería legalmente dueño de toda la fortuna de sus padres y tía, como único heredero. Y era importante para él, sólo un Ozera. En cambio ella era una Reina, tenía el caudal Dragomir y el ingreso soberano. ¿Qué era sólo un año?, ¡Ya había esperado tanto!.

"Te lo advierto, Lord Ozera. En tu cumpleaños 21, de agrado o con agrado", sonrió, "¡no quiero estar soltera en la boda de Rose!".

"No será hasta que Jill cumpla 18 años y ella retome su propia vida", le comentó.

"Lo sé. Pero entonces, estaremos en Lehigh, Jill irá a otra Universidad de seguro y Rose seguirá como Lady Dragomir. Y a mis 21 años... ¡Nos casaremos!, propuesta o no", no estaré soltera por mucho... Rose cumplirá 21 en un año más... ¡un año para planearlo, es muy poco!".

"Liss, es su boda", le recordó.

"Sí, pero Jill cumple los 18 años en febrero, amorcito. Rose no se escapará de ésta. ¿Debe casarse como Princesa o Lady Dragomir?, me pregunto". ¡Oh, no!, una novia en modo Bridezilla no era nada bueno, menos en una Reina.

* * *

Era crucial eliminar el quórum antes de la graduación de Jillian, ese junio. Sólo así podría volver y no estar eternamente errante. ¡No podía estar en todo!, la investigación de la inmunización, el quórum y la boda de Rose, a quien le insistía en que era asunto de Estado. Incluso consultó al Consejo Real cuál sería el status de la boda, ¿Princesa o Lady Dragomir, Príncipe o Lord Ivashkov?, Dimitri la quería como su Roza Belikova, pero comprendía su rol político... y el suyo propio.

Bajo presión, todos confirmaron que serían La Princesa casándose con El Príncipe, hasta que formalmante se transfiriera la Corona de Rose a Jillian y de Dimitri a Adrián. Y bajo más presión, votaron por eliminar el quórum. Cualquiera de sangre real y sin familia cercana podría reinar. La familia no hace al gobernante, dijeron (Seguramente).

El camino despejado para el regreso de Jillian y su cohorte, ahora sólo faltaba su propio cumpleaños nro 20 ¡Y la boda Real de Los Príncipes Dhampir!.

* * *

Cristián celebró sus propios 21 años días antes de Lissa, en una fiesta en que se dio a conocer que había hablado con La Reina sobre matrimonio (ella se lo recordó, casi a diario, por los siguientes meses desde el cumpleaños de Rose) y que ella aceptaba casarse con él. Sería en Navidad, un mes después de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños.


	7. Cap30 Ellas brillan de Amor

**Ellas brillan de Amor**

Los viajeros llegaron al fin. Jillian, Eddie, Angelique -en su primera visita a la corte-; Adrián, su esposa humana, alquimista -y bruja-, Sidney... y un pequeño niño. _Declan_. Adoptivo. Su madre, Olive, había muerto en el parto. Ambos padres -Olive y Neil- estaban en una comunidad, cuando hubo un ataque. Apenas lograron repelerlo, pero Olive quedó mal herida y murió, desangrada. Neil tuvo las fuerzas para tomar el bebé y ponerlo a salvo. Ni la magia conjunta de Adrián y Sidney pudieron salvarlo y ellos adoptaron al bebé, que aún no tenía nombre. Así que lo llamaron Declan, en honor a las raíces de Neil. Sólo Dimitri y Rose sabían su verdad. Que su madre, restaurada, lo había engendrado de otro dhampir.

El primer cumpleaños de Jill en la corte, sus 18 años y libre del temible quórum, fue muy fastuoso. Siguiendo las tradiciones de sus hermanas _Dragomir_, fue un Baile de Caridad, que apuntó a fondos para los niveles pre-escolares de las academias. Jillian quería ser Educadora de Párvulos y adoraba a los niños muy pequeños. Era la madrina de Declan y -secretamente- anhelaba su propio bebé con Eddie.

Luego vino el último cumpleaños de Rose como mujer soltera. En una semana más, sería Roza Belikova, y entregaría La Corona a Jillian -conforme lo planificado- al mismo tiempo que Adrián retomaría su rol, dejando a Dimitri como Lord Ivashkov.

* * *

Amaneció el día de la boda de Rose. Los primeros rayos del alba besaron su piel dormida y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se estiró. Ese era el día señalado. Se casaría con su Camarada. ¿cómo lo iba a imaginar el lejano día en que lo llamó mano de obra barata?, ahora que era lo más valioso de su vida. O el día en que se abalanzó contra él, en Portland. Entonces vino un recuerdo fugaz y casi borrado. Ese primer beso. No en la academia, no en la cabaña. Es Portland mismo. Cuando él se iba del departamento, tras pasar la noche allí. La besó y ella respondió. Y le dijo... "_cuando volvamos a vernos, espero me perdones por todo lo que pueda hacerte después... y espero quieras casarte conmigo alguna vez_". ¡Sí!, ahora lo recordaba. ¡Sí!, esa sería su promesa de boda. El perdón, previo al matrimonio.

Envuelta en un vestido de Princesa (realmente, le encargaron un modelo usado por alguna Princesa al casarse), y con la Tiara Dragomir en su pelo, Rossa Hathaway y Mazur caminó al altar, en donde un nervioso Camarada la esperaba. A la luz de los vitrales, había dos siluetas: Mason e Iván, que se desdibujaban en los rayos del sol.

"Una vez me dijiste que te perdonara de antemano cualquier cosa que debieras hacerme, ¿recuerdas?", le dijo, "y que aceptara casarme contigo si volvía a verte... quiero que lo sepas y lo oigas. Te perdono. Por todo. El dolor y la pena, porque las bendiciones y la alegría y sobre todo, mi amor por tí, son mayores. Y sí, Camarada Belikov. Sí acepto casarme contigo... ¿Alguien se opone a que me case con él?", gritó a la audiencia, y al no ver nadie que se atreviera a decir que no, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó.

"Ya se declaró su mujer", dijo el Padre Andrews, sonriendo, "Como nadie se opone, yo los declaro marido y mujer", dijo a la audiencia y los vítores sonaron.

* * *

Rose miró y sonrió. "Jillian, Princesa Dragomir. Tengo algo que te pertenece", la llamó. Jillian fue, nerviosa y excitada. "Fue divertido mientras duró, pero ahora es tu turno de brillar", y se quitó la Tiara, poniéndola sobre su cabeza. Miró a Lissa, que asintió, con una sonrisa. "Por el poder y autoridad otorgados por nuestra hermana, La Reina Vasilissa Dragomir, yo te nombro y corono como La Princesa Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, sea el tuyo un feliz Principado. Gracias por dejarme serlo por tí... pero es hora de regresar a lo que soy, _Roza Mazur Belikova_, de feliz historia".

* * *

La propia boda de Vasilissa fue sacada de los mejores -y todos los Cuentos- de Hadas. Nacida para ser una Reina, fue Princesa demasiado pronto. Pero supo crecer hasta que La Corona encajó bien en su cabeza. Y ahora, como La Reina Vasilissa, de 21 años; añadía otro rol a los ya existente: una Esposa para su _Príncipe Consorte_.

No esperaría a una pompa y ceremonia para hacerlo. En la misma Ceremonia, anunció que Christian sería llamado _Príncipe Consorte y Ozera_, pues tomaría el liderazgo de su _Casa Real_ de Inmediato. Los aspectos legales se acordarían en los próximos días. Si pudiera -sería su _Rey Consorte_\- pero para eso, requeriría cambiar muchas cosas que lo aún demasiado conservaduristas no querrían soltar.

* * *

Los cambios comenzaron, de verdad, a hacerse sentir. Habían pasado los 3 años en que los Guardianes no fueron reasignados a los royals y muchos moroi comprendieron que era una gran responsabilidad el tenerlos asignados, más que un privilegio. Porque eran personas, no cosas ni objetos que podían ser movidos. Muchos transaron un guardián por el conocimiento de la autodefensa y las 5 líneas mágicas, prácticamente irrompibles y vivieron con sólo los temores normales de la población.

También los más jóvenes de los royals comenzaron el cambio en sus familias, haciendo amigos con los novicios y contratándolos, si tenían el dinero. Sin la presión, a 5 años del inicio Del reinado de Vasilissa, el número de graduados creció 5 veces, porque volvieron muchos que se habían ido, hastiados de los malos tratos y la desigualdad. Pero la paridad de los Programas Educativos de los últimos años, los hicieron volver. Trabajarían medio tiempo, para poder estudiar y tener mejores horizontes.

Ambas mujeres -ya no niñas- finalizaban sus estudios, al fin. Ciencias Políticas con especialidad en Desarrollo Sostenible para Vasilissa, Antropología con especialización en Estudios de Género, para Rose.

* * *

Jillian esperaba este momento para soltar una bomba. Estaba embarazada y se casaría con Eddie, le gustara al resto del mundo o no. Princesa Dragomir o no. Nadie le hizo problemas -en realidad- abocados como estaban en aprender a defenderse y a establecer líneas mágicas en cualquier sitio. No fue ni comentario obligado en reuniones sociales. La Princesa Dragomir -para todo lo práctico- era Rose, y Jillian se lo agradecía en el alma. Incluso seguía manteniendo su oficina en Palacio. Jillian no paraba en la corte, habia entrado a una Escuela de Educación y esperaba obtener muy pronto su certificación.

Vasilissa se abocó en hacer crecer a Los Dragomirs, tan casi extintos por mucho tiempo. Y partió casi en su boda. De hecho, estaba embarazada de la futura Princesa Dragomir cuando ingresó a Lehigh y egresó de allí con la futura Princesa Ozera en los brazos. Y los gemelos vendrían dos años después, Dragomirs ambos.


	8. Cap31 La Rosa se volvió un Rosal

**La Rosa se volvió un Rosal**

Pero una nube de tristeza estaba sobre ella, aunque no lo supo hasta mucho después. Rose no conseguía tener hijos con Dimitri. Él podía ser fértil -si consideraban a Olive- pero Rose llevaba ya un par de años intentándolo, concretamente desde la salida de Lehigh. Ver a Vasilissa, a Jillian y a su propia madre con bebés (si, Ibrahim no perdió el tiempo y tras Izak, vino Fatma), le mostraba su propia falla como mujer.

Entonces Sonja Tanner la llamó a su casa. Sonja había tenido dos niños con Mikhail. También temía el estar estéril, así que probó en sí misma la inoculación experimental, en ambos, en realidad. Y poco después, quedó embarazada. Gemelos, no vitelinos. Y creía que era hora de que Rose la probara. No estaba, en absoluto, aprobada. Era peligrosa y muchos sujetos sufrieron efectos secundarios. Pero Rose sufría mucho, aunque no lo dijera. Dimitri la amaba y confortaba. Quería hijos con ella. Adrián le ofreció ser donante de esperma. Pero ella los quería con él.

* * *

"Siéntate Rose, tenemos que hablar... No voy a repetir cosas que sabes... Desde lo de Olive, que estoy intentando replicarlo. También buscaba un bebé, pero -aunque restaurada- no lo es Mikail, afortunadamente. Así que tomé la dosis experimental. Ambos nos la inyectamos... Causa efectos, lo sé. Pero también tuve gemelos. No está autorizada, lo sabes. No ha matado a nadie, pero hay algunos más propensos que otros a sufrir los efectos. Eres joven, pero ya llevas algún tiempo intentándolo por todos los medios. Debes saber que no ha sido probada en mujeres dhampirs con este propósito. Sólo en mí, y soy moroi y restaurada".

"La quiero", dijo sin oír más, "me duele, Sonja. A los 17 años, jamás lo hubiera pensado. Pero ya no soy tan niña. Y siento lo que sufre Dimitri. No es suya la falla... soy yo".

"Nunca digas eso. No sabemos que te hizo El Espíritu y las Sombras, Rose. Ni a él. Sólo sabemos que no pudieron transformarlo. Y que Olive tuvo un bebé... ahora bien, debes quedarte aquí hoy, para monitorearte".

* * *

Así fue como se inoculó una dosis experimental. Se tendió en el sofá apenas sintió los primeros efectos. mareo intenso. Adomecimiento de las extremidades, un frío que le caló hasta los huesos. Y temió a la muerte, tan similar a esa experiencia era.

"¡No me dejes entrar en las penumbras!", le rogó, "¡no aún, por favor!".

"No te duermas. Debes mantener la vigilia hasta que tu presión se normalice. Estaré contigo en todo momento".

"Están allí, observándome. Extendiendo sus tentáculos hacia mí".

"No los oigas. No los observes. Sólo habla conmigo. Cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue eso de Portland?, ¿cuando se vieron por primera vez?".

"En el campus. Lo vi varias veces... pero en la última, tenía una nube de pena que me hizo ir a él. Me dijo que debía irse. No tenía más dinero y que debería dormir allí, esa noche. Lo llevé con nosotras. No sé por qué confié en él. Dhampir, supongo. Lo dejamos dormir en el sofá. Le dimos sopa caliente y algo de comida. Le di algo de dinero. Y se durmió. Lo sentí levantarse al día siguiente. Le ofrecí café... Sus ojos estaban tan tristes. Me dio un beso... y ... me pidió que me casara con él la próxima vez que lo viera".

"Y cuando al fin lo viste como era, ¿te enamoraste?".

"Supongo. Es decir, salí con varias personas en ese tiempo. Pero él me llegó adentro. Sentí que era genuino".

"Lo es. Te ama. Con locura... ¿estás mejor?, ¿sigues viendo sombras?, ¿sigues sintiendo que caminas con ellas?".

"No. Las veo, pero difusas. Son sólo sombras".

"Del pasado que fue y de futuros alternativos que no fueron, Rose".

"Qué aún pueden ser. Eso me dijeron. Pero yo debía nacer".

"Ya te volvió el alma al cuerpo. Ahora, chocolate caliente y azúcar".

"¿Son Dementores acaso?".

"Sí. Son como ellos. Chupan tu alegría y sólo atraen tus miedos. Obvio. estuviste caminando entre ellos. Pero ahora estás aquí.. Mantén siempre tu temperatura elevada... Y... buena suerte encargando un bebé... recuerda... puede ser uno o más. Depende de cuántos óvulos liberes de una vez".

"Si él es feliz, tomaré lo que venga... sino, los tomará él y yo le ayudaré... gracias, Sonja".

* * *

Dimitri iba a cocinar para ella, consciente de que estaba deprimida, pero la vio llegar de buen ánimo y lo animó a practicar, por si la cigüeña andaba cerca. Y siguieron practicando, casi a diario, hasta que Rose notó que su fecha había pasado. ¿Sería posible, en serio?, no dijo nada y siguió practicando por todo el mes.

* * *

Ya cerca de su nuevo periodo, estaba como gata arisca y casi le gritó a Vasilissa, sensible tras el parto de gemelos, meses atrás.

"¡Tú me nombraste Reina!, ahora, ¡debes aguantarme así!", le gritó Lissa un día, ante el asombro de quienes andaban por allí. "¡Pareces gallina clueca, ni que estuvieras embarazada tú también!, ¿qué creen que es el Palacio?, ¿guardería?, ¡Jillian, Sonja y ahora tú!".

Y Rose frenó en seco. ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿gallina clueca?. ¿Sería posible?.

* * *

"¿Rose?, yo no quería, en serio... ¿Rose, estás bien?, estás algo pálida, ¿necesitas algo?".

"¿Qué ves en mí, Lissa?".

"A mi hermana, tú lo sabes. En las duras y las maduras. Las buenas y las malas".

"Su Majestad, pregunto, ¿que. ves. en. mí?".

"Tu aura está gritando, mil colores a la vez... Pero... ¿por qué tienes el mismo anillo dorado de Dimitri?, y...¡Oh, por Dios, Rose, tú también estás embarazada al fin!", saltó Vasilissa y la abrazó, "¡Es tan pequeñito!, apenas una luz, un arco dorado sobre tu guatita, pero allí está!".

* * *

La ecografía les mostró al bebé de Rose y Dimitri, haciendo a éste el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, Pero Rose debería decirle la verdad del embarazo. Había mucho riesgo en él.

"Sonja me llamó, hará más de un mes, Dimitri. Tenía algo que contarme. Ella tampoco lograba el embarazo y el dolor y la pena la envolvían. Así que se arriesgó. Y ambos se inocularon el suero experimental. Sonja tuvo a los bebés y me lo contó todo. Y yo lo tomé. La hice inocularme".

"¿Quieres decir?".

"Que, con la inmunidad a la mordida... algo más cambió en mí. No sé qué fue. Pero este bebé es tuyo. Me ocupé de eso. Cada día contigo he pedido que fuera el día... quería esto, a este bebé contigo", dijo con apenas una vocecita.

"Aunque hubiera sido por donación, los habría amado, y lo sabes... ¡pero es mío!, ¡voy a ser papá!, ¡ y contigo!".


	9. Cap32 ¿Quien lleva la cuenta en Decenas?

**¿Quien lleva la cuenta en Decenas?**

10 años más tarde de La Coronación, finalmente el suero fue considerado apto para ser inoculado. Se partió con los guardianes -y guardianas activas- luego los pasivos y los novicios de las academias. Luego el resto de los estudiantes y finalmente, los morois.

Pese a esto, no fue posible erradicar a los strigoi. Se consideraba impulsar la inoculación en humanos, pero su ADN podía o no aceptarlo. Y habría que explicar mucho o incluso, falsear informes para que la fórmula mágica se incluyera en otra química. Se testeó en los alimentadores, pero, en efecto, el ADN -sólo similar al dhampir- no los hizo inmunes. Igualmente, las bajas por transformación fueron mermando con el paso de los años y al final -muy al final- por cierto, los strigoi aprendieron a evitar todo lo que oliera a moroi y dhampir.

* * *

En esos 10 años, Vasilissa tuvo 6 hijos. Tenía 30 años cuando decidieron no tener más hijos. El resto del trabajo correspondería a las nuevas generaciones. Jillian tenía dos con Eddie, ambos Dragomir y Castile.

Y Rose, tras un doloroso trabajo de parto de Iván -ahora un voluntarioso niñito-, pensó que mejor no lo volvían a intentar. Estuvo realmente al borde de la muerte y Dimitri casi murió de dolor al verla desangrarse, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Pero la vida siguió su curso y en sus vacaciones en Baia, relajados y cazando al Rey Strigoi -uno tan viejo que decía ser el padre de todos los strigois- Rose volvió embarazada. Se tomaron todos los resguardos y Alexandra nacería por cesárea, tras atravesarse en el útero. Rose se recuperó, para ser la madre de dos sus dos felices y bienamados niños.

La Reina Vasilissa Dragomir fue llamada La Reina Buena o Bienamada. Reinó por largos años, algunos con mucha turbulencia social; otros con escasez económica y varios con tragedias productos de desastres naturales. Coronó a su hija _Rossana_ como _Princesa Dragomir_ a los 18 años, relevando a Jill y liberando a Rose de una -ya- pesada carga.

Un tercer embarazo casi mató a Rose. Aliza nació de 8 meses y estuvo en encubadora por más de un mes. Rose y Dimitri decidieron que la esterilización era la mejor opción para ambos -para no arriesgar a Rose-, demasiado cerca de Las Sombras, con cada día que pasaba.

* * *

_Zamara_ fue coronada como_ Princesa Ozera _a sus 18 años -también- reemplazando a su padre, que le había dejado _El Principado Ozera_ para pasar a ser sólo _Príncipe Consorte Real_. La salud de Vasilissa no estaba bien y quería ocuparse de ella.

* * *

Un frío invierno, cuando los lagos se congelaron y costaba el acceso a provisiones, fue el escogido por una horda de strigois para atacar la corte. Llevaban muchos años -siglos- esperando algo así.

Vasilissa llevaba 30 años en el trono. Sus 6 hijos -los del baby boom- eran todos adultos. La corte había enviado a los más jóvenes y ancianos a quedarse en las Academias, pues no había comida y abrigo para todos. No era cuestión de dinero, había escasez en el país y el clima no dejaba arribar barcos o aviones, generando un riesgo de hambruna que nadie supo prever.

Los 6 hijos de Vasilissa y los 3 de Rose lideraban los grupos que salían al resguardo de la luz solar, en dirección a lugares más seguros, abrigados y con comida almacenada.

* * *

"Están aquí, Dimitri", le susurró Rose, en la oscuridad, "son demasiados, deben estar bloqueando todas las salidas... Nos han sitiado".

"¿Quieren matarnos de hambre?, saben que con la vacuna, no pueden beber de nosotros".

"Matarnos, exactamente... El tema es si los dejaremos o no... Todos los niños están ya afuera. Sólo quedamos nosotros... ¿Dónde está Lissa?, ¿a salvo?, no podemos sacarla por ningún lado, me temo. Todas las vías están muertas...".

"Debemos agruparnos, Rose, vamos. Abrígate", la cubrió con amor y la miró a los ojos, como la mirara ese lejano día en el departamento de Portland. "Te amo, Roza Belikova y si no nos vemos, lo haremos en el otro lado".

* * *

Sólo quedaba esperar el amanecer. Pero no contaban con los lobos hambrientos, que cruzaron los lagos congelados en busca de comida.

"Dame tu oscuridad, Lissa. Dámela toda", le pidió Rose, "aún me queda una cosa que hacer".

"¿Lo que mató a Anna, al final?", sí, al final habían armado todas las piezas del Espíritu. Anna se había vuelto _una bruja oscura_ al absorber la totalidad de la oscuridad circundante de Vladimir. Rose llevaba años preparándose. Era el momento. Era el ahora.

"Sabes que no hay vuelta, ¿cierto?, te irá carcomiendo y ni toda mi magia podrá traerte de vuelta".

"Si no lo hago, todos moriremos esta noche. Es noche de lobos, ¿los oyes?, las barreras no los detendrán. Y tras de ellos llegarán los otros. Y esos no nos perdonarán... Ya mis hijos están a salvo. Al igual que los tuyos. Tú y yo aún tenemos camino que recorrer... Pero para eso... debemos sobrevivir a la masacre que habrá hoy".

"Sosténganla. Dimitri y Cristian. Ésto va a doler... y mucho" y le fue pasando toda la oscuridad que tenía, que la rodeaba y que percibía. La oscuridad del mundo circundante... Y Rose fue visible para las tinieblas, que se desbordaron para alcanzarla. Era oscuridad pura, era una _Bruja Oscura_.

* * *

Lanzó a Los Espíritus en contra de los strigoi, mientras hacía frente a los lobos hambrientos, que sí podrían morderla y devorarla. Sangrante y cansada, retuvo en los bordes a los strigois, mientras los lobos se aprestaban a saltar sobre ella. Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Debía ser perfecta. Y cuando el alfa saltó sobre ella, Rose saltó hacia los strigoi, atrayéndolos. Eran ellos o los lobos hambrientos, de los que no era la culpa.

Los Usuarios de Fuego atacaron al fin. Quemando a los strigoi, para que los lobos festinaran con su carne muerta. Rose mató a los más cercanos a los bordes. No había tiempo para restaurarlos o sanarlos. Eran ellos o los que se ocultaban indefensos en la ciudadela.

* * *

Amaneció al fin. Los strigois se hacían humo -literal- y no había rastro alguno de los lobos. Ni siquiera sus huellas. Pero para Rose, comenzaba la cuenta final a su último encuentro con Las Penumbras.

No sería inmediato, no. Aún le quedaría tiempo de vida, hasta que todo su ser se volviera sólo _Oscuridad_, y se evaporara en los rayos del sol. O muriera. Personalmente, prefería _muerte por evaporación_.


	10. Cap33 La Reina de Las Sombras

**La Reina de Las Sombras **

Era la hora final de L_a Corte Moro_i, segregada y oculta. Vasilissa ya lo había previsto y habían construido un edificio, que contendría todos los estamentos de la vida morois, en un poblado cerca de la carretera, pero no demasiado cerca de lugares habitados.

Ibrahim había localizado interesados en comprar la ciudadela para una Universidad, pagarían su precio real, pues tenía todo para funcionar casi de inmediato.

Aunque envejecido 30 años -aún daba la pelea-, el _viejo Zmey_. 4 hijos (si, al final descubrieron que Vika Belikova era su hija) y varios nietos más tarde, se sentía en la plenitud de su vida.

Su vieja bisabuela había muerto -dejándole el fideicomiso- que dividió entre sus 4 hijos. Cada uno heredaría a su muerte (lejana, esperaba, no estaba para enterrar a ninguno de ellos), una linda suma de dinero. Pero más le preocupaba Rose, tras su acercamiento a _La Magia Oscura_. Los inhibidores apenas y hacían efecto en ella... ¡_Sólo algunos años más con ella_!, todos rogaban.

* * *

Desmantelaron la corte en el deshielo de primavera y -por primera vez- nadie se opuso a la idea. Fue demasiado el miedo. Fue muy cercana la mortalidad.

Se borraron todas las pruebas de la existencia moroi y -en el Camposanto-, se cremaron a todos los muertos, sobre todo Los Reyes. Nadie quería a algún entusiasta de la Arqueología desenterrando a una _Reina Vampiro_, ¿cierto?.

Tarasov y los asilos mentales seguían funcionando, por el momento. En ellos estaba lo más peligroso de sus razas. Estuvo Viktor Dashkov -muerto de su síndrome a los 3 años de ser recapturado. Estuvo Darú, enloquecido y también muerto. Estaba Avery -en el ala psiquiátrica- permanentemente en tratamiento de bloqueo de magia y su hermano, enloquecido por la oscuridad. Y estaba Natasha Ozera, primero condenada a perpetuidad por el asesinato de La Reina Tatiana, luego transferida al ala psiquiátrica. Estaba totalmente loca y con la mente vacía de todo pasado. Uno de los síndromes de los pura sangre moroi.

* * *

10 años más siguió Vasilissa en el trono, ahora Directora de La Corporación Moroi. 10 años vigilando Las Sombras de una cada vez _más oscura_ Rose. No era que practicara magia o hiciera invocaciones, pero la vida se iba vaciando de ella. Nada, no había cura para la oscuridad. Sólo la muerte, Pero aún la peleaba. Ellos aún eran jóvenes. Aún podían.

* * *

La enfermedad de Cristian puso a Vasilissa en un dilema. ¿Seguía, se retiraba?, había iniciado su largo camino con él, a los 16 años. Tenía 58 años. Curioso, la edad -casi- de La Reina Tatiana, al morir. ¿Qué haría si se retiraba?, aún le quedaban cosas por hacer... pero mejor que lo hicieran las generaciones más jóvenes ya.

"Ya no me queda tiempo", le dijo Rose, "ya soy sólo _sombras_. Lo sabes. Escogí salvarte. Me salvaste. Y ahora debo escogerme y cómo partir, Me iré pero me llevaré a cuántos pueda conmigo, Liss... Dimitri ha escogido irse conmigo. Y mi madre y padre, que ya están cansados. Iremos a cazar strigois, una gran partida de nosotros, los llamados _Viejos Estandartes_. Nadie menor a 60 años puede ir. Será el fin de _La Vieja Era_, como la conocemos. Hemos visto morir a demasiados. Es hora de devolverles la mano... ¿recuerdas a Arwen, _Majestad_?, hemos gastado y es hora de pagar".

"No me han cansado lo días", respondió.

"¡Ni a mí!. Pero cuando llegue el momento, moriré peleando. Escogí hacerlo. Ahora, ve con tu... ¿no sería hora de nombrarlo _Rey Consorte_?, tal vez eso lo sane. Ha perdido tanto. Dale eso, por lo menos!".

El Consejo acordó nombrarlo _Rey Consorte_ -sin mención de Apellido- por su gran servicio a su gente. Un rarísimo honor en vida, en una cultura que sólo lo hacía a los muertos.

* * *

Pero el mundo ya había comenzado a cambiar. Afuera, Inglaterra ya había dado paso al _Rey William_... ¿Recuerdan la mención del Príncipe y su esposa, la beneficiaria del fideicomiso?. Podría no interesar a muchos, pero la muerte de La Reina Elizabeth y posteriormente del Rey Charles, significó un cambio en la cara del Mundo. La Comunidad Europea fue desmantelándose, debido a sus altos costos para cada país. La antigua Corte Moroi Europea... murió al fin con La Reina Inglesa. Y con ella, su amada Commonwealth, que respetuosamente la esperó para no darle un gran dolor.

Los morois se disgregaban. Aprendieron a pelear y hacerse valer. Los royals perdían valor ante sus pares y -después de mucho tiempo- los dhampirs tuvieron derecho a voz y voto. Ya casi nadie los consideraba propiedad.

El Principio del Fin de la Era Moroi como tal llegó con las noticias de un coven liderado por un strigoi viejísimo, salido de las sombras de un pasado ya olvidado. Y entonces Rose supo que su hora había llegado. El strigoi era un viejo enemigo, aunque recién lo supo. Era el Tarus aquel que buscó quemar a la Vasilissa de siglos atrás. Y veía por ellos. Por todos ellos, para borrarlos del mundo de los vivos y atraerlos a Las Tinieblas.

* * *

"Ha llegado la hora", dijo Rose a Vasilissa, ese día. "No permitiré jovencitos, de ellos es el futuro. Nosotros, los viejos, aún peleamos y daremos la pelea. Por nuestros hijos. Por los nietos que deseamos que vengan... Ambas nos casamos muy jóvenes, no demasiado pronto. Ambas tuvimos hijos y disfrutamos una larga vida. Pero las sombras me llaman. Y al fin iré hacia ella. Pero me llevaré a cuantos pueda, conmigo. Y a toda una generación que aprendió a pelear tras nosotros. Dejaremos limpio este mundo, por ellos".

"Yo voy", llegaba Cristian, "también llegó mi hora... Estoy muriendo y lo sabes, Lissa... El Sandovsky me matará en poco tiempo más. Y nada podremos hacer para detenerlo... mi sangre es demasiado pura y estoy muriendo por el afán de mis padres y abuelos de no mezclarse con no _royals_", le sonrió, "tu padre hizo bien, con tu madre y con la madre de Jillian, ¿sí?, eres fuerte. Jillian lo es. Nuestros hijos lo son. Y ojalá sigan así. Deben diluírla y salvar lo que puedan salvar de los morois. Debemos ser dignos de salvar y defender, ahora que los primeros dhampirs han nacido gracias al suero... No me detengas ahora, si no lo hiciste antes".

"Es mi hora, entonces", dijo Vasilissa, "lo dudaba, pero no más. Convocaré a Elección. Dejaré de ser una Reina y seré sólo Vasilissa. Quiero hacerlo. Iré a la batalla contigo, más que por tí. Lo haré por mí. Lideraré a los viejos a pelear como nunca lo han hecho, para ser Vasilissa, La Guerrera. No se irán a las sombras sin mí", sonrió.

Convocatoria. Royals, no Royals y dhampirs podían votar. Y no permitirían que viejas generaciones evitaran los cambios... Y fue la primera vez que un dhampir fue electo como Rey. Mejor dicho, como _Reina_. _Aliza Belikova_, la hija menor de Rose ¡quién más!. Y la votaron todos, porque eran un solo pueblo. Y con la Coronación del futuro, el pasado moroi se aprestó a _La Batalla Final_.

* * *

Nadie sabía cómo murieron, al final. Ni cuántos eliminaron ese día de Eclipse Solar. Pero sería una batalla que no se contaría por generaciones, sino por siglos. Enseñada incluso por los alquimistas a su gente, como el mayor acto de humanidad jamás visto por ellos. Que en la oscuridad pelearon por todos ellos. E incluso se contó en las leyendas de los humanos, como una leyenda urbana

* * *

**_En el campo de batalla, La Reina Vampiro dio la batalla_**

**_contra las huestes del más oscuro de los Señores_**

**_portadora de una magia que a la muerte misma alejaba._**

**_\- 0 -  
_**

**_Portando La Oscuridad, La Hija de las Sombras llegaba,_**

**_oscuro el cabello, oscura la mirada, toda oscuridad emanaba_**

**_más poderosa que las sombras mismas y por ella gobernada._**

**_ \- 0 -__  
_**

**_El Viejo esperaba ya, con sus huestes inquietas_**

**_Para la sangre probar de La Reina Vampiro y de ella,_**

**_LA que a las Sombras gobernaba._**

**_ \- 0 -__  
_**

**_Codo a codo el Señor del Fuego con el de La Lanza Cantora peleaban,_**

**_Vuelto de la muerte, decían que Èl era,_**

**_Vuelto de entre los oscuros y que en la Luz caminaba ahora._**

**_ \- 0 -__  
_**

**_Cuatro paladines contra el más Oscuro y el Más viejo._**

**_Magia, Fuego, Fuerza y Poder,_**

**_contra el Mal sin Nombre que frente a ellos esperaba._**

**_ \- 0 -__  
_**

**_En ese campo de batalla maldito, la sangre de Los Vampiros manaba_**

**_mientras aún peleaban aquellos_**

**_En los que una vez su vida confiaran._**

**_ \- 0 -__  
_**

**_Los viejos salieron a luchar, Con la Vieja Lanza de Guerra_**

**_Y los viejos le dieron fin_**

_**En ese campo de guerra**._

* * *

Mucho tiempo después de _La Gran Batalla_, una joven caminaba entre los árboles de la que fuera la Academia St. Vladimir, de los tiempos en que morois y humanos llevaban vidas separadas. El lugar estaba calmo y vacío, como un mausoleo.

Un joven de cabello platinado se acercó suavemente a ella. "Es hora de irnos, Roza. No deberías estar aquí".

"¿Puedo oírla a veces, ¿sabes?, a Roza... la otra Rossa, claro. Puedo oírla susurrar en estos jardines, ¿y sabes que oigo?.."

"Déjala descansar, Roza", susurró, inquieto. Las sombras del atardecer se acercaban y no era bueno estar en lugares tan... cargados de sombras del pasado.

"Uno de cada generación es como ella... Shadow Kissed, pero sin la oscuridad que enloquece".

"Sí, y eres tú la llamada por el_ Don de Las Sombras. Lo sé_... ¡Pero no eres ella, deja a esa Rossa en paz!".

"¡Cómo lo amaba, a su Camarada!, aún lo llama, aún lo busca y él sólo ríe... Ella le dijo, al morir, que la muerte era sólo un comienzo, que irían juntos a las Penumbras o a las Tinieblas o a la Oscuridad, ¡lo que fuera!... Decían que sus auras se apagaron al mismo tiempo. Más que Almas Gemelas, eran uno solo con el otro".

"Como nosotros", le tomó la mano. "¿lista para irnos, al fin, _Roza Belikova_?".

"Hasta la Eternidad y más allá. _Dimitri Dragomir_".

* * *

Esos versos son sólo míos. Nacieron de adentro. Del Alma. Hermoso fin a una historia larga.


	11. Cap32 Lluvia de Estrellas

**_En el Firmamento Azul de la Noche_**

**_Muchas Estrellas Brillan Cercanas_**

**_Formando una Cúpula Protectora _**

**_Que con su Luz nos Ampara_**

**_-0-_**

**_Al Centro de la Cúpula_**

**_La Constelación de La Rosa fue formada_**

**_Cada Espina Brilla con su Luz Propia_**

**_Y Cada Pétalo Inunda con su Calma_**

**_-0-_**

**_Al Centro, dónde El Corazón Siempre Palpita_**

**_Ya Sin Oscuridad Inundada_**

**_La Rose Extiende sus Alas_**

**_Y a Su Amor Eterno Abrazaba.  
_**

* * *

Gracias! gracias por leer esta historia, tan larga como la vida misma (de Rose). Gracias por la paciencia!

Gracias a **_Stardreamer , Sandy y Debpreato_** por sacar los pompones en cada capitulo y tomarse su tiempo para dejar un comentario amable.

* * *

SAndy, querida, estoy trabajando en las otras partes, espero estén online pronto. ¡son tantas ideas y sólo 10 dedos para teclear!, escribo a mano y de allí traspaso, así la Mente Cósmica se conecta directo a mis manos :)


End file.
